1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory devices based on phase change memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and other programmable resistance materials, and methods for operating such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher electrical resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistance material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline, referred to as set herein, is generally a lower current operation in which current heats the phase change material above a transition temperature to cause a transition of an active region from the amorphous to the crystalline phase. The change from the crystalline to the amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process and allowing at least a portion of the active region of the phase change material to stabilize in the amorphous phase. Techniques are applied to make the active region small, so that the amount of current needed to induce the phase change is reduced.
The magnitude of the current needed can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element and/or the size of electrodes in contact with the phase change material element, so that higher current densities are achieved in the active region with small absolute current values.
One approach to controlling the size of the active region is to devise very small electrodes for delivering current to a body of phase change material. This small electrode structure concentrates current in a small area like the head of a mushroom, at the location of the contact. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,064, issued Aug. 6, 2002 to Wicker, “Reduced Contact Areas of Sidewall Conductor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,353, issued Oct. 8, 2002, to Gilgen, “Method for Fabricating a Small Area of Contact Between Electrodes”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,111, issued Dec. 31, 2002, to Lowrey, “Three-Dimensional (3D) Programmable Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,156, issued Jul. 1, 2003, to Harshfield, “Memory Elements and Methods for Making Same”.
Another approach to controlling the size of the active region includes spacing the electrodes in such a way that current flowing therebetween is concentrated by the thickness of a thin layer of phase change material. See, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0048945, entitled “Memory Device and Method of Making Same”, by Czubatyj, et al. See also the following applications and patents commonly owned by the assignee of the present application: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/864,273, filed 28 Sep. 2007, entitled “Memory Cell Having A Side Electrode Contact”, by Lung; U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,512, issued 9 Dec. 2008, entitled “Memory Element with Reduced-Current Phase Change Element”, by Lung; U.S. application Ser. No. 12/023,978, filed 7 Aug. 2008, entitled “Memory Cell Device with Coplanar Electrode Surface and Method”, by Lung.
A specific issue arising from conventional phase change memory cell structures is the heat sink effect of electrodes in contact with the phase change material. Because the phase change occurs as a result of heating, the thermal conductivity of the electrodes will act to draw heat away from the active region, resulting in a need for a higher current to induce the desired phase change.
Higher current levels can result in electrical and mechanical reliability problems for the memory cell. These problems include the formation of voids at the phase change material/electrode interface due to mechanical stress caused by thermal expansion and material density changes during operation.
Additionally, higher current levels can result in problems such as localized heating sufficient to induce diffusion/reaction of electrode and phase change material, and/or cause compositional changes in the phase change material within the active region, resulting in resistive switching performance degradation and possible failure of the memory cell.
Thus, various techniques are used in an attempt to thermally isolate the active region so that the resistive heating needed to induce the phase change is confined to the active region.
One approach to improving thermal isolation includes using gaps or voids adjacent the phase change material. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,704, issued 9 Nov. 2004, entitled “Phase Change Memory Device Employing Thermally Insulating Voids”, by Chen.
It has also been proposed to use thermally insulating materials to improve the confinement of heat to the active region. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/940,164, filed 14 Nov. 2007, entitled “Phase Change Memory Cell Including Thermal Protect Bottom Electrode and Manufacturing Methods”, by Chen.
Another approach to improving thermal isolation includes forming the phase change material and electrodes in a way that tends to space the active region from the electrodes. See the following applications commonly owned by the assignee of the present application: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/348,848, filed 7 Sep. 2006, entitled “I-Shaped Phase Change Memory Cell”, by Chen et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/952,646, filed 7 Dec. 2007, entitled “Phase Change Memory Cell Having Interface Structures with Essentially Equal thermal Impedances and Manufacturing Methods”, by Lung; U.S. application Ser. No. 12/026,342, filed 5 Feb. 2005, entitled “Heating Center PCRAM Structure and Methods for Making”, by Chen.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to devise phase change memory cell structures requiring a small amount of current to induce phase change in the active region. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide methods for manufacturing such devices.